


Wants and Needs

by Azurite



Category: Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crossover, Gen, General, Humor, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite/pseuds/Azurite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Neptune will summon a tsunami before she deals with Seto Kaiba again, so it's up to Sailor Pluto to handle the New Silver Millennium's most infamous genius businessman. He certainly drives a hard bargain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants and Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arien Elsenar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arien+Elsenar).



> Wants and Needs  
> A Yu-Gi-Oh!/Sailor Moon Crossover Oneshot Ficlet  
> By: Azurite (the_sweet at LiveJournal)  
> As requested by arien_elensar over at LiveJournal for the Fandom Crossover Challenge
> 
> Spoilers for the end of Sailor Moon R anime or the end of the Black Moon arc of the manga; no Yu-Gi-Oh! spoilers
> 
> Rated: G or K (For everyone that can tolerate Kaiba's attitude)  
> Finished: 5/4/08  
> Posted: 8/19/08 (FFnet posting)

"Okay, that's it! I'm done! The next time I have to deal with that guy, I'm Submarine Reflecting his HEAD off!"

Sailor Pluto fought to hide her smile as she watched Sailor Neptune charge through the doorway of their common room, angrily tear off her gloves, and slam the door of the bathroom. She'd been doing that more and more lately, especially after meetings with Seto Kaiba. Neptune was hard to anger, but Mr. Kaiba apparently had it down to an art.

"Setsuna, would you be a dear–"

"Don't worry, Haruka," Pluto said, smiling at her long-time friend. "I'll take care of it. I'll inform the Queen as well that there's been a change of representatives with Kaiba Corporation."

"Thank you," Uranus smiled gratefully and went hurrying to the bathroom to try and calm Neptune down before she summoned a tidal wave in the tub and destroyed half the palace.

Not fifteen minutes later, Sailor Pluto, Garnet Rod in hand, stood looking up at the Kaiba Corporation tower. Its appearance hadn't changed in the past thousand years, which had less to do with the Crystal Sealing at the start of the 21st century and more to do with the man in charge of the world's most technologically advanced company.

The only reason why his tower wasn't taller than the Crystal Palace was due to zoning regulations, something Pluto was aware Kaiba fought tooth and nail.

But it wasn't zoning regulations that she was here to speak with Kaiba about today...

"Ah- Sailor Pluto! I'll tell Mr. Kaiba that you're here," the receptionist stuttered as soon as she spotted the Sailor Senshi striding through the glass doors.

There was ONE good thing about being able to walk around freely in her Sailor fuku, and that was immediate service. Everyone recognized you as a member of the upper echelons of the Crystal Tokyo court. Of course, the downside was that plenty of people tried to dress-up like the Senshi too, which led to far too much of the Senshi's time sorting out impostors who ordered everything from concert tickets to Mars trips in their names.

"Hey Pu– er, Sailor Pluto!"

Sailor Pluto turned and offered the boy a rare smile. "Mokuba. It's been a while. How are your studies?"

"Eh, same old, same old. Top of the class; am I allowed to be anything less?" Mokuba grinned. Apparently genius was something that ran in the Kaiba blood, though Pluto knew full well that Seto and Mokuba only held the name, not the bloodline of the original Kaiba family. Considering she'd seen a future where Gozaburo Kaiba lived on, Pluto was quite pleased with the current state of affairs.

"Oh yeah, how's Chib– er, the Princess? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Chibiusa is on a mission at the moment, training back in the 20th century," Pluto told him kindly. The only reason why she let such classified knowledge out to a civilian was because Mokuba and Chibiusa had become fast friends at their elite school near the Crystal Palace, and Mokuba often asked after her.

"Oh," Mokuba said, looking a bit downcast.

"Don't worry, she'll be back in..." Pluto tilted her head up as if examining an invisible clock on the wall. "Fourteen days, twenty-three hours, and thirty-six minutes."

"REALLY?" Mokuba asked, brightening. "How do you– oh wait," Mokuba blushed and grinned sheepishly. "I almost forgot you're in charge of Time-Space." Suddenly Mokuba looked confused. "So wait a sec, why are you **here**, then? I thought Sailor Neptune was the representative between the Crystal Palace and us."

"Indeed, she **was**, but..."

"But my brother said something to piss her off and now if she ever has to come back here again, she'll blast my brother into plankton bits?"

"Something like that," Pluto smiled. The younger Kaiba certainly possessed a sense of humor that his older brother didn't quite share, and one that Neptune seemed to think was too crude for her tastes. Mokuba had once revealed to Pluto -the last time they met, when Pluto had delivered a message from Chibiusa to him- that Neptune gave him "the heebie-jeebies." For some reason, Pluto had found amusement in that, and liked Mokuba ever since.

"Mr. Kaiba will see you now!" the receptionist called out to Pluto.

"I'll go with you," Mokuba grinned. "Big Bro will be glad to hear I aced my last exam."

* * *

"Yes, Pluto?" Kaiba said, not even looking up from behind his widescreen monitor.

Pluto frowned slightly; Kaiba **was** known for being disrespectful to people of authority, but she didn't think he was stupid enough to let that extend to members of the Royal Court. She **had** heard that Seto Kaiba was one of the most intelligent civilians in all of Crystal Tokyo.

"Since you seem to have, shall we say, 'disagreements' with all the other representatives from the Crystal Palace, henceforth I shall be acting as the liaison between your corporation and the Crystal court," Pluto said succinctly. "If I recall correctly, the latest discussions are regarding the Terrestrial Data Center's scheduled upgrades."

"And they will continue on schedule, as promised; that's never been the issue." Kaiba glanced up briefly, as if noticing his brother in the room for the first time. "Mokuba, will you excuse us? I have some serious business to discuss with Pluto, and I'm sure it would only bore you."

Mokuba gawped for a moment; normally his brother wanted him to sit in on every meeting so he could get a 'better understanding' of the inner workings of Kaiba Corporation so that one day **he** could take it over.

"Uh, sure Big Brother. See you later Puu!" Mokuba waved at the tall Sailor Senshi and then left the way he came, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

"What do I get out of this?"

"Pardon me?" Pluto's gaze trailed from the door back to Kaiba, where he was staring at her with a rather pointed gaze.

"You heard me. All of these deals greatly benefit your 'Royal Court,' as it were, and use up a vast percentage of my company's resources. So what am I getting out of it?" Kaiba rose from his seat and strode the few paces from his desk to where Pluto was standing; she never sat in these kind of meetings, and she never put down the Garnet Rod. When he finally stood before her, they were only centimeters apart, him just a hair's breadth taller than she. "Whatever happened to 'give a little... get a little' hmm?"

Pluto suddenly smiled widely. "This is what you said to Neptune to get her so boiling, didn't you? I must say, that's quite an achievement. It takes either true genius or true stupidity to infuriate the calmest Sailor Senshi." Pluto took a step forward, unintimidated by Seto Kaiba's height, and continued. "I would think that from all I've heard of you, you would fit into the 'true genius' category, though I'm sure Sailor Neptune would disagree."

"She can think what she wants."

"As can you," Pluto shot back. "I'm sure you're well-aware of how she interpreted your 'proposition,' if you used those same words on her as you did on me."

"It's not my fault she's not one of the two Sailor Senshi with more than one advanced degree," he replied.

"I'm glad to hear you've done your research on us, Mr. Kaiba, but you could possibly stand to do a little more. Your attitude could be construed... shall we say, disrespectfully, and land you in an rather unpleasant place."

"Where?" Kaiba scoffed. "Would you send me to Nemesis for disobeying the Queen?"

Pluto snorted indelicately, but quickly covered up the lower half of her face with a gloved hand. "My, what an imagination you have, Mr. Kaiba. It must serve you well, developing all the genius technologies you do." She paused, glancing around Mr. Kaiba's room. Were it not for the lack of crystal consoles and automatic sliding doors, Mr. Kaiba's office at the top of his 20th-century tower would have looked like something right out of the Crystal Palace– state-of-the-art and filled with more secrets than could be counted in a lifetime.

"No, not so harsh a punishment for someone with... so much to give. I would say... back to the 20th century might be more suitable for you."

"Deal."

Pluto wheeled on her boot to face Kaiba directly. "That's what you were after all along, wasn't it?"

Kaiba merely smirked, then turned away from Pluto to gaze out his panoramic window, where he had quite possibly the best view of the Crystal Palace.

"For the record, Neptune is involved with Uranus, she holds two degrees in Oceanography and Music Theory, and what you **get** out of being involved directly with the Crystal court is guaranteed safety for the remainder of yours and your brother's lifetimes."

"I've never needed the protection of the Sailor Senshi, and I don't need it now."

"But you do need something that doesn't exist in this period, don't you, Mr. Kaiba?" Pluto asked quietly. Again, Kaiba was silent.

"You know, given the opportunity, I believe most people would choose to see the future instead of the past. They would rather know how they will end up, how to prevent future mistakes, or see the outcome of decisions they made only moments ago. But you– you, Mr. Kaiba, wish to experience that which you've already done."

"...You're not going to ask me why?"

"Why should I, Mr. Kaiba? I'm the Soldier of Space-Time– you've already given me your answer." And with a wave of her Garnet Rod, a translucent pathway stretched out, past the window with its panoramic view and back, back, back... in the very far distance, one could make out the concrete silhouettes of skyscrapers from a time of the past, and the sparkling lights of the monument once known as the 'Tokyo Tower.' These were remnants of the 20th century, an age gone by, but it was the only life Seto Kaiba had ever known and, fraught as it was with disease, corruption, war, and deceit, it was where he wanted -no, where he NEEDED- to be.

Seto Kaiba didn't look back, he merely walked down the path back through Space-Time, his Duel Disk strapped to his arm and his deck in his hand.


End file.
